Integrated circuit design in the deep-submicron process nodes (e.g., 32 nm and beyond) involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and circuits incorporating microelectronic components generated via lithographic processes have faced particular complications at these levels, such as those with respect to achieving ever-smaller and more precise device features. Continued process scaling will tend to exacerbate such problems.